


A Valiant Steed Named Baby

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's daughter is fussy, and won't go to bed for her mother. But she might go for a story from her daddy. </p><p>{Shit summary, sorry}</p><p>{Based on this image: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/128296709165/the-winchester-pie }</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valiant Steed Named Baby

She was so fussy, grumbling and fidgeting even after you had wrestled her into her pajama top, but it was getting late. It was well beyond her bed time, after all.

“Kara! Please, stop fighting me. It’s time for bed, honey.”

“No!” she squealed, voice pitched as high as possible. Her fist flung out to push her bottoms away, smacking into your chin as you struggled to get her into her pants.

     You stopped, dropping the bottoms, and looked at her, wide-eyed. She stopped, too, frozen on the spot as your chin blossomed a red mark from where she’d hit you.

“Fine,” you breathed, standing upright. “Fine.” Without another word, you turn, and walked out of the room, not saying a word as you storm passed Dean. His fingers brushed your arm, but you didn’t stop, didn’t say a word, as you moved towards the bathroom, and locked the door behind you.

You weren’t…mad at her, really. You loved Kara; after all, she was your daughter, and she got her feistiness from both you and Dean. But god, some nights, it was almost too much. You leaned into the sink, frowning at the mark on your chin, before pressing a cool cloth to it. It wasn’t going to make it go away, but it did help the sting of the impact.

After a few minutes, you sigh, and drop the rag back into the sink, shuffling back towards Kara’s bedroom. You were angry when you stormed out, but you had to make sure she knew why, and it wasn’t a permanent thing.

You weren’t prepared for the sight you saw, instead.

Kara was dressed, completely, and tucked in beneath her pink and black comforter, arms clutching to the stuffed bear you had bought her just before she was born. She was smiling up at Dean, who saw on the side of the bed, fingers tucking her hair behind her ear, and voice soft across the room.

“And then, the handsome prince and his valiant steed rescued the beautiful princess from the witch, whisking her away from the danger of the castle. And the beautiful princess immediately fell in love with the most handsome prince in the land, and they lived happily ever after.”

“With their val-ant steed?” Kara asked, stifling a yawn. Dean grinned, nodding.

“Yes, sweetheart. With their valiant steed.” The little girl blinked up at him, before tilting her head.

“What was the steeds name?”

Dean’s eye met yours as you stood silent in the doorframe, before he smiled a bit softer, and looked down at Kara.

“The steed’s name was Baby,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “TIme for bed, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, sweetie.”


End file.
